My love for you
by Jack-Septic-Eye
Summary: Pearl falls in love with one of Stevens friends, but later finds out his secret, but loves him the more.
1. Chapter 1

**He's just my type**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome to my new story.**

 **So I was like thinking of somethings, and this thing about Pearl having a boyfriend that is a human, so this is a Pearl love story. Hope you like it.**

It's a normal day at Beachcity, Garnet and Amethyst were in their rooms, while Pearl was reading a book in the living room since it was her turn to watch Steven; the silence was broken by Steven opening the door wildly, and walking into the house with his friend.

"This is where I live" Steven said showing his friend his house.

"Oh, hello Steven" Pearl greeted.

"Hi Pearl, this is my new friend" Steven greeted introducing his friend.

"Good afternoon mam, my name is Ashton" Ashton greeted taking Pearls hand and softly kissing it.

"Good afternoon to you as well young man, my name is Pearl" Pearl greeted blushing a little and retracting her hand.

"Pearl, Pearl what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" Ashton said making Pearl blush harder than before, which Steven noticed and interfered.

"Pearl, if you need me, I'll be in my room" Steven said pulling Ashton to his room, as Ashton stuck his head out and blew a kiss to Pearl, before heading back inside, this just made Pearl blush as crazy as hell.

Garnet then walks out of her room, to see Pearl blushing like crazy and catching the blown kiss, and then Amethyst walks out of her room to see the same thing.

'He's different from all Stevens friends, and in a big way' Pearl thought not noticing the others.

"What the hell was that all about, Pearl?!" Amethyst asked a little girlish.

"What! You were watching me" Pearl said embarrassed.

"Yeah, and it looks like your in love with Stevens friend" Garnet said.

"Pffft as if?!" Pearl said sarcastically blushing a little.

"Your so in love with that guy, it's really obvious especially with his charming and polite personality " Amethyst said throwing herself on the couch.

"It's not that, he's just my type" Pearl said walking to the kitchen to fix up Stevens lunch.

"So you do like him" Garnet said sitting on a chair.

"Okay, I do like him" Pearl admitted.

"Your just waiting for something to happen" Amethyst said twirling her hair.

"Maybe, maybe not" Pearl said.

After a few hours, Ashton said he's goodbyes and went home knowing that he asked Pearl out for cruise, but knew he would have to reveal his secret.

 **Ashton is going on a date with Pearl, and what is this secret his hiding from Pearl, find out next time, Jack out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a gem**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to a new chapter of 'My love for you'. This one might be a little awkward or loving, either way you guys can choose, and drop a review about it. HYLT.**

It another normal day at the home of the Crystal Gems. And this day was a special day Pearl would be going out with Ashton on a romantic cruise; she made sure everything was in place and in working position, she even ran to shop for a dress, a pair of high heels and some make-up, she also had her hair done. Once it was 6:30, Ashton arrived in a 2015 BMW; he wore a light blue blazer and trouser, a black shirt, a blue hat. He walked to the front door with some flowers, checked his breath and how he looked before knocked on the door.

"Good evening Ashton" Steven greeted.

"Oh, good evening Steven, is Pearl ready?" Ashton greeted.

"I'm ready" Pearl said walking to the door wearing a light blue dress, pearl necklace, a little make-up and a pair of light blue high heels.

"You look stunning" Ashton said kissing Pearls hand.

"Thank you" Pearl said retracting her hand and blushing a little.

"Shall we?" Ashton offered stretching out his hand.

"Yes, we shall" Pearl responded taking his hand and walking out to the car.

"Do you like music?" Ashton asked.

"Not really, well classic music" Pearl responded.

"You might like this then" Ashton said playing opera on his player.

"You like opera music?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, mostly the songs that are help me concentrate" Ashton responded.

"Wow, most people listen to wild and unmeaningful songs" Pearl said.

"I'm different from the others" Ashton said pulling over. He got out of his car, and opened the door for Pearl, who stepped as Ashton held her hands and softly spun her in a circle.

"That was cliché" Pearl stated.

"Heh, at least you liked it" Ashton said leading Pearl to the ship.

 **On board the Ship**

Once they were on board, Ashton requested for his reserved table, when they got to the table Ashton started with what his dislikes and likes which were in common with Pearls in a way, then the waiter took their order and after about 1hr and 30mins of chatting and dinner, Ashton took Pearl to the front of the ship, and watched Pearl walk to the front and spread her arms feeling the cool wind blowing, then Ashton wrapped his arms around Pearls waist and laying his head on her shoulder, she then turned around to face Ashton as he kissed her and she felt her body melting inside, before placing her hand on his chest, feeling something smooth, strong and oval, she then pulls away and asks.

"Ashton, what are you hiding" Pearl said gesturing to the object on Ashtons chest.

"I guess I can't hide it again" Ashton said being engulfed in white light, the light deemed and revealing his true form. He had pale gray skin, light blue hair and eyes, a gray shirt with the collar up high, blue stripes, long black trousers and fingerless gloves, a big yellow star on the side of his waist on the shirt, white and black shoes that reached close to his knee with gray and blue, and his gem was on his chest and the colour was pale blue.

"Your a gem?!" Pearl said surprised.

"Yes, I am" Ashton said.

"Ash- what's your gem?" Pearl asked.

"Celestine" Celestine responded.

"Yes Celestine, this is amazing, but why hide your true self?" Pearl asked.

"Because all those bastards called humans, tried to kill me back in world war 2, but I survived and gave humanity a second chance, but hid myself as a human, because their really unpredictable" Celestine said clenching his hand into a fist.

"They're all unpredictable, but that's what makes them who they are, they'll always be stupid, idiotic, dumb, but that's what their based on doing, and if you can't forgive them for any reason, then I'll be your reason" Pearl said holding his hand, causing Celestine to loosen his grip.

"I've forgiven them, because of one thing" Celestine said pulling Pearl closer to his face.

"And what's that reason?" Pearl asked closing her eyes as she moved in closer.

"Because, I've found you" Celestine said kissing Pearl.

After a few minutes on waiting Celestine and Pearl went home.

 **At the Beach House**

"It's 7:00 pm Garnet, it's time to pay up" Steven said.

"No way, we haven't found out whether he's gotten a kiss from Pearl" Garnet stated.

"Just pay up already" Steven said hearing a car pull over.

"It's Pearton, act normal" Amethyst warned.

"Pearton, you've already come up with a ship name" Garnet said.

"Me and Steven came up with it" Amethyst said as the door flung open with Pearl holding Celestines arm, and the gems summon their weapons.

"Who are you, and where's Ashton?!" Garnet questioned.

"I'm right here" Celestine said.

"I'm serious" Garnet stated.

"Okay, I'm not the Ashton you thought I was, because I'm a gem and the names Celestine" Celestine stated.

"Wait you're a gem and you hid it" Steven said dispelling his shield, as others did the same.

"Yes, to avoid every possible unnecessary attack" Celestine said.

"Cool, so how did it go?" Amethyst asked.

"Let's show you" Celestine said projecting the occasion, then later ending it.

"Ha ha, it's pay time bitch" Steven said in victory.

"It's bed time, I'll give it to you later" Garnet said.

"That's what you always say, or your just afraid" Steven said walking to his room.

"I'm not stupid, and I'm not afraid" Garnet said as Steven made chicken sounds and waving his arms like a chicken.

"Garnets too chicken to do shit" Steven said continuing his act.

"Ooh, will you take that?!" Amethyst said laughing.

"Won't do it" Garnet said as Steven shapeshifted into a pink chicken and continued his playful mockery of Garnet.

"Ha ha ha, this is so priceless" Amethyst laughed falling to the ground.

"Okay, I'll do it, but where will you sleep?" Garnet asked gesturing to Celestine.

"I'll sleep with my beautiful Pearl" Celestine said kissing Pearls gem.

"Awww, that's my protection" Pearl said gesturing to Celestine as they both entered Pearls room, then Amethyst, Garnet and Steven left into their rooms for a good night's sleep.

 **They don't really know who your fucking with, ha ha, just joking.**

 **P.S HYLT stands for hope you like it.**


End file.
